


[Podfic] podfIDIC Seed 3

by allysseriordan



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Discord: Voiceteam 2020, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan/pseuds/allysseriordan
Summary: Ned ponders the need to bring Chuck's dad back to life.
Relationships: Charlotte "Chuck" Charles/Ned
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] podfIDIC Seed 3

**Author's Note:**

> No titles because I'm rubbish at titles. Suggestions are more than welcome :)
> 
> Also, this was recorded for Voiceteam 2020 for the challenge Audio Garden. I used seed 3 https://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/2289.html#cutid1

**Listen:**  


**Reader/Writer (although I didn't actually write anything down):** [Allysse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan)

 **Length:** 1:18

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/details/seed-3-voiceteam-2020-001)


End file.
